


1 Corinthians

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2010 porn battle.  Prompts: <i>sunset, stamina, wedding night.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Corinthians

They marry during sunset. It's a picturesque, starry night on Earth, despite the uncomfortable transition from hot, humid day to chilly night. Hera was chosen as their flower girl and did, for once, manage to walk a straight line where she was told. Ellen Tigh -- after some uncomfortable logical leaps best left buried in the past -- has adopted the traditional giving-away role for Caprica, who wears a trail of flowers around her waist and looks self-conscious and incandescently happy.

The ceremony is small, led first by a traditional human priestess whose poetry of the gods they tolerate because it is lovely. Then Leoben blesses them with reminders that love is patient, kind, and not typically genocidal. Gaius puts a silver ring on Six's finger, dry-eyed, largely due to the fact he's been crying intermittently all afternoon. They are in love. They are promised that only death will part them, and it hasn't caught them yet.

They make love that night for hours, each getting their own share of pleasure. Gaius even takes a turn on top, though he likes her better in a less passive state. "You're an insatiable man," she says dreamily, locking her ankles around him and enjoying the rest. "I've always loved that about you."

"I'll never, ah, never have enough of you." He strokes her hair adoringly. "We'll have to live like this, I'm afraid. Every moment, like twins conjoined in the womb."

"You'll never get anything done," she humors him. "Farming will be a pain. And what _will_ we tell Romo when he visits?"

"Oh," he says, "_oh,_" as if he's only just remembered how wonderful this feels, and begins exercising his hips again, finding a delightfully tense and flexible place inside to rub himself against. He possibly hears her moaning, but it's not his focus right now. He suspects the satisfaction she's getting here is only psychological, but then, he knows how powerful her mind is.

"I don't know what the neighbors will think," she continues. He can't remember what they were talking about.

"Gaius?" she says, and he possibly sees her rolling her eyes before she bucks to the side and takes control again, forcing him to pull out as they roll over. His first instinct is to cry out in frustration, _but I haven't even--_ but he stops himself. Lets her push him onto his back, give his cock a too-brief, teasing stroke of her tongue before straddling him. For years he believed life's greatest pleasures were those he didn't have to work for himself, and while he takes pride in his truly remakrable growth as a human being, there is time -- isn't there? -- for a reward. His lover, his wife, is cruel, but she's always been so good at knowing what they both want.

They soon find their natural ebb and flow again, bringing each other whimpering to the brink of release, then slowing down, until the fantasy of keeping this up for the rest of their lives doesn't seem like a joke anymore. It would surely give them every bit of the agony and joy any other kind of life together would. The first time they come is impressively close together, one setting the other off, and they slide right back into foreplay mode afterwards.

"On second thought," he tells her with a lick of her nipple, "we needn't stay in these positions _all_ the time. I do have a busy, if uneventful, life ahead of me. But I'll warn you, I won't be leaving you alone when I get bored."

"Mmm," she says. "You don't imagine I'll have a life? Or do you expect me on call any time you want me?"

"Well, it's only fair. I remember when you were doing God knows what on the baseship, and I laid in bed all day waiting for _you_ to ravish me." It's not a strictly accurate memory, but he is hoping this will become the sort of thing they laugh about, and he's overjoyed that she does laugh.

"I can imagine what a torture that was for you," she grins.

"It's a miracle I survived. And the bathrobe lasted, as well."

She opens her mouth as if to continue the game, but a genuine spark of pain, relief, reverence appears behind her smile. _A miracle I survived._ Something fragile catches in her throat when she says, "Gaius," and he gives her a soft, familiar kiss. _I know. I know you do._

Eventually they are spent and asleep, after five official combined orgasms and several more incredibly close calls that caused them to lose count. They do agree that they dozed off shortly after his valiant and awe-inspiring mission to find her G-spot again (the result of which is still under debate), tirelessly working with his fingers while -- perhaps counter-productively -- attending to her clit with his thumb.

When that was over, she reports, she tried to rouse the energy to return the favor one more time, but he only snuggled into her and started drooling on her neck. (He claims, somewhat chastened, that this was a silly Cylon dream she must've had, while frantically wiping the dried spittle off behind his hand.) But to be clear -- no, he doesn't recall this anti-climactic ending to their climaxes, so yes, technically, she still owes him when they can stand again.


End file.
